1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to impact tools in general, and, more particularly, to impact tools provided with a catch surface and a strike surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often, to loosen, move, or remove a machine part, it is necessary to impact the part, as by a hammer. Unfortunately, the part is often inaccessible to the hammer because of its location relative to other machine parts or objects. In such a case, as for example the removal or loosening of bearings, sleeves, valves, coupled components, joints, and the like, another object or tool must be placed in contact with the part to receive a remotely struck blow. The tool used, then, becomes in effect an extension of the hammer. Such tools are typified by the nut rotating tool disclosed by R. Mefferd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,144; the calking device disclosed by P. R. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,286; the cotter pin extractor invented by G. Shepard; the wheel weight device patented by G. Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,275; the combination tool of R. Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,407; and the muffler removing tool of T. Woyton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,408.